It is generally known in the art to provide a web cassette for holding and dispensing a roll of unexposed light-sensitive web material for use in phototypesetting apparatus, in semi-automatic process cameras, for instance, for handling diffusion transfer material in a daylight environment, etc. In such web cassettes, the end caps have peripheral slots for receiving side edges of the cassette jacket, and are secured in light-tight relation to the side edges by adhesive and/or staples.
Accordingly, a shortcoming of the prior art web cassettes is that the assembly steps of applying the adhesive to the side edges of the jacket and stapling together the mating edges of the end caps and jacket side edges adds to the cost of manufacturing the web cassettes. Therefore, a need exist for a web cassette that is easy to assemble and, thus, economical to manufacture.